


Let me...

by Cala



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cala/pseuds/Cala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is a Prince and all his orders are obeyed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me...

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the [LJ]comment_fic prompt "Merlin, Arthur/Merlin, taking advantage"
> 
> Slightly darker than one would think.

Arthur is a Prince. He's going to be King one day and that means that Arthur holds a lot of power. If you want to get technical, it means that whatever Arthur says goes. If he gives an order, it's obeyed.

At least in case of everybody but Merlin. When it comes to his terrible, useless, annoying manservant, when Arthur gives an order, there's some chance it's going to be obeyed. And even if, nothing guarantees that people, animals or Arthur himself won't be injured in the process.

And all that makes Arthur feel like an idiot, because despite too big ears, annoying lack of obedience, comments that should earn the servant a week worth ofpunishment , Arthur still has to stop himself from giving Merlin this one order he hoped would be obeyed with joy, unlike all the other orders.

Close the doors. Come here. Close your eyes. Let me...

But it's Merlin. If Arthur's lucky, he would blink several times, adopt this expression that tells everybody the boy's an idiot. And then, possibly, he would laugh thinking Arthur is joking.  
And if he obeyed, if he flushed, breath quickening, no words coming through the half-open lips...

If he obeyed, Arthur wouldn't be able to go through with it. Nagging voice at the back of his head telling him over and over again that this is wrong. That what he's doing is wrong. That Merlin is just an idiot of a manservant and Arthur is a Prince. That whatever Arthur says goes and Merlin has no other choice but to obey. That what's happening between them is not real devotion. That it's just taking advantage of his status and of Merlin's lack of brains and ability to look out for himself.

And it's Arthur's duty to look out for those unable to do so themselves. To help his people, without thinking about his own life and feelings.

And every time Arthur's tempted, with Merlin on his knees cleaning the floor, or looking up at him with that soft smile of his... Every time Arthur feels his mouth opening, ready to order Merlin to close the door and let him...

"Polish my armor"  
"For God's sake, Merlin, how long will this take"  
"You're useless, it's a wonder I keep you around"

Every time, he manages to stop himself.


End file.
